


Baby, it's cold outside

by JoiningJoice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (Marco too), Aged-Up Character(s), Alive Marco, Alternate Universe - Jean Joins Military Police, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Military Police AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basato sulla Military Police AU di http://kaa-05n2.tumblr.com/. What if? in cui Marco vive, lui e Jean si uniscono alla Polizia Militare e a cinque anni da Trost si ritrovano a riflettere su scelte sconsiderate e segreti mai rivelati. Mostly fluff.<br/><i>- Sono felice di aver fatto questa scelta. - Rivelò. - Ma se tu non ti senti allo stesso modo posso accettarlo. -</i><br/><i>Marco alzò lo sguardo e a Jean sembrò che ogni certezza fosse crollata dai suoi lineamenti. Sembrava si fosse arreso a una nuova realtà – quella di aver avuto una scelta. Allontanò il bicchiere da sé e poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, unendo le mani davanti al volto.</i><br/><i>- Io l'ho fatto per te. -</i><br/><i>Fu il turno di Jean di trattenere il fiato e sgranare gli occhi. Mimò la posizione di Marco senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo. - Beh, io l'ho fatto per te. - Replicò, trattenendo a stento un sorriso. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I knew how to break this spell  
> (Your eyes are like starlight now)  
> I ought to say no, no, no, sir – at least I'm gonna say that I tried  
> (What's the sense in hurting my pride?)  
> I really can't stay  
> (Baby, don't hold out)  
> Aaah, but it's cold outside!

 

 

 

L'inverno non era mai stato tanto piacevole quanto quello che stavano vivendo. Era una frase forse generalizzante, forse avrebbe portato sfortuna e nel giro di una settimana lui e Marco si sarebbero ritrovati a fare la fame per strada – ma per quanto riguardava il presente, era una verità assoluta. Lasciò scivolare le lunghe dita affusolate sul vetro freddo del boccale di birra, osservando il liquido ambrato al suo interno. La schiuma era completamente scomparsa, e anche la birra aveva perso un po' del pizzicorio iniziale. Succedeva ogni volta che andavano a bere fuori assieme – iniziavano a parlare così animatamente e così a lungo che le bibite rimanevano lì dove l'oste le aveva portate, considerate solo durante rade pause.

Era ciò che gli piaceva di più di Marco – forse. C'erano un sacco di cose che adorava del suo migliore amico: la sua pacata schiettezza, il modo in cui era in grado di perforare la sua corazza di freddezza solamente con le parole, quel sorriso gentile così in contrasto coi modi taglienti che preferiva utilizzare lui. Ma fermarsi a parlare di queste cose per quanto riguardava Marco sarebbe stato quasi un'offesa nei suoi confronti. Sarebbe stato irrispettoso.

C'era di più; c'erano gli sguardi. Marco aveva un volto particolarmente espressivo, e degli occhi che non si nascondevano al mondo neanche per un momento. Ma c'era la sottile differenza che afferrava l'orgoglio di Jean e lo nutriva – la consapevolezza che non c'era nulla di se stesso che Marco nascondesse agli altri, ma Jean era uno dei pochi (o il solo) davvero in grado di leggere il minimo tremolio delle sue ciglia, di interpretare ogni cambiamento nei suoi lineamenti. Era una conseguenza naturale del tempo passato assieme, ed era abbastanza sicuro Marco fosse in grado di fare lo stesso con lui – ma lui non se ne sarebbe mai vantato. Mai.

\- Cinque anni. - Sorrise, portando il calice alle labbra e nascondendovisi dietro per non vedere il modo in cui le guance di Marco si sarebbero indubbiamente colorate di porpora. Come aveva previsto la birra era sgasata, ma ancora abbastanza fresca da essere gustata. La locanda era quasi vuota, ma le voci dei pochi avventori riempivano piacevolmente la stanza di un vocio animoso; ogni tanto qualcuno entrava e si richiudeva presto la porta alle spalle, incapace però di impedire al vento della tempesta di intrufolarsi nella taverna e far rabbrividire tutti quanti. Jean non avrebbe rinunciato al calore del camino per nulla al mondo.

Era proprio il camino che Marco stava fissando quando abbassò il calice e potè di nuovo vederlo. Era rosso in volto, ma non era quel genere di sfumatura che lo interessava – si prese un momento per osservare il modo in cui le fiamme si riflettevano nei suoi occhi bruni, rendendoli di un arancione intenso e profondo, perfetto ritratto della sua anima. Marco sbattè le palpebre e quando le riaprì il suo sguardo era tornato bruno e rivolto a Jean, e l'espressione persa stava mutando in un sorriso tranquillo. Alzò il calice in alto e scoprì i denti. - Ai nostri cinque anni di servizio e al Re! - Brindò, seguitando a bere un lungo sorso. Si rilassò contro la sedia, poi, il pullover scuro un piacevole contrasto contro la giacca marrone poggiata sullo schienale.

\- A che pensavi? - Domandò Jean. Marco unì le mani sul proprio petto e scrollò le spalle, senza guardarlo in volto.

\- Non credevo ti interessassero le ricorrenze al punto da chiedermi di andare fuori a bere senza Marlowe, Boris o Hitch. - Rivelò Marco.

Jean si finse profondamente offeso. Si posò una mano sul maglione nero e alzò il capo, assumendo un'aria tragica che provocò in Marco risatine isteriche quasi immediatamente. - Mi offendi, Bodt. Io tengo alla nostra amicizia. Era naturale che me ne ricordassi... -

\- Mmm. - Marco annuì, chinandosi di nuovo verso il tavolino. - Lo apprezzo. Ma stasera paghi tu. -

\- Sei un cane infimo. - Sibilò Jean, e Marco tornò a ridere sotto i baffi. - Un vile malfattore. Un...ladro! -

Marco aprì le braccia esasperato. - Hai vent'anni e questo è il tuo miglior insulto, Jean? - Jean stesso non potè che ridere. Osservò Marco grattarsi le guance – non aveva avuto il tempo di radersi quella mattina, ed erano colorate da una lieve ombra di peluria miracolosamente uniforme. Lui aveva provato a farsi crescere una barba decente, ma il miglior risultato che avesse ottenuto era uno schifido pizzetto sul mento che, a detta di Hitch Dreyse, lo faceva somigliare in maniera _eccitante_ al loro capo. Jean era corso in bagno a radersi come avesse avuto il diavolo in persona a rincorrerlo. Marco era un bastardo fortunato.

\- Contro Eren avresti fatto del meglio. - Mormorò Marco. Jean si irrigidì sul posto, le dita improvvisamente più sudate e il calice duro e caldo contro di esse. Alzò lo sguardo su Marco e vide che si era pentito di aver sollevato l'argomento – ma allo stesso tempo, qualcosa nel modo in cui i suoi denti torturavano il proprio labbro inferiore gli suggerì che non aveva terminato di parlare. Attese una frase che non tardò ad arrivare. - A volte mi mancano. -

\- Stanno tutti bene. - Mormorò. A quella frase, le dita di Marco corsero alla propria tempia destra per sfiorare la cicatrice di cui entrambi conoscevano l'origine. Correva da sotto lo zigomo fin sopra al sopracciglio, spaccandolo in due. La sutura era stata eseguita di fretta e male – lo sapeva perchè era stato lui stesso ad eseguirla, troppo cocciuto e spaventato dalla maniera in cui il sangue aveva inondato il volto di Marco e lui non aveva più ripreso conoscenza per attendere l'arrivo di chi di competenza. C'erano altre due cicatrici risalenti a Trost, sul corpo di Marco; una nascosta dai folti capelli neri, là dove la testa aveva urtato il terreno, e l'altra sul suo braccio, là dove il Titano che lo aveva assalito aveva tentato di affondare i denti una frazione di secondo prima che Jean affondasse furioso e folle le lame nella sua collottola, ponendo fine alla sua esistenza e causando la caduta che aveva creato le altre due cicatrici a Marco.

\- Oh, non ne dubito. - Sorrise. Alcune delle lentiggini scomparvero dietro a fossette infantili. - Io e Armin ci scriviamo molto spesso. Non avevo dubbi, con l'entusiasmo di Eren e...beh, la capacità di Mikasa. -

\- Quindi qual è il problema? -

Marco tornò a guardare il camino. Il calore delle fiamme era piacevole, ma cinque anni erano troppo pochi per dimenticare il modo in cui si erano pianti addosso portando i cadaveri dei proprio amici e compagni sulle pire funebri e le avevano poi accese, rimanendo ad osservare il fuoco fino a quando anche l'ultimo tizzone non si era spento. La testa e il braccio di Marco erano bendate, ma nell'unico occhio visibile c'erano state lacrime, e poi una risolutezza fatta di ferro, più forte e dura di qualunque sentimento Jean avesse mai provato in vita sua.

Eren non aveva definito Marco un traditore. Non avrebbe mai potuto.

Jean non era stato altrettanto fortunato. Certo, c'era stato l'averlo chiamato idiota di fronte alla sua testardaggine nell'entrare nella Legione dopo quell'attacco – e c'era stata la scazzottata che ne era seguita, e il fatto che fossero entrambi arrivati alla Cerimonia di Smistamento con lividi sugli occhi che non centravano nulla con la battaglia appena conclusasi, ma...

\- A volte mi chiedo se abbiamo fatto la scelta giusta. -

Sapeva quel momento sarebbe arrivato, ma fece comunque male. Non che non ne avessero già discusso ampiamente – lo avevano fatto e rifatto, con varie sfumature di risultati. Certe litigate erano state discussioni pacifiche, certe volte...no. Odiava discutere con Marco. A quel punto era quasi come rinunciare a una parte di sé – la parte che sapeva trovare qualcosa di buono nonostante tutto. Osservò la stoffa verde sulla giacca spiegazzata di Marco e di riflesso gli parve quasi di vedere, come un marchio a fuoco, quella gemella alle proprie spalle. Il segno della Polizia Militare – della branca di cui avevano deciso di far parte quella maledetta notte. Jean si portò le mani sulle gambe e le osservò, stropicciandole e cercando le parole giuste da utilizzare per non rovinare la serata. Il pensiero dello sguardo di Marco di fronte al fuoco gli diede la forza di trovarle.

\- Sono felice di aver fatto questa scelta. - Rivelò. - Ma se tu non ti senti allo stesso modo posso accettarlo. -

Marco alzò lo sguardo e a Jean sembrò che ogni certezza fosse crollata dai suoi lineamenti. Sembrava si fosse arreso a una nuova realtà – quella di aver avuto una scelta. Allontanò il bicchiere da sé e poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, unendo le mani davanti al volto.

\- Io l'ho fatto per te. -

Fu il turno di Jean di trattenere il fiato e sgranare gli occhi. Mimò la posizione di Marco senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo. - Beh, io l'ho fatto _per te_. - Replicò, trattenendo a stento un sorriso.

Marco non fu altrettanto bravo. Sbuffò a ridere e si scompigliò i capelli con la mano destra. - Siamo una coppia di idioti. - Ammise, alzandosi bruscamente. - Ti va di parlare fuori? Si sta facendo tardi e...il fuoco inizia a infastidirmi. -

\- Certo, perchè no? - Jean scrollò le spalle, alzandosi a sua volta ed afferrando la giacca. Per un momento lo sguardo di Marco indugiò di nuovo sulle fiamme, mentre si rivestiva – e per un lungo momento, Jean si rese conto di non star comprendendo cosa gli passasse per la testa. C'era un'insicurezza tutta nuova nel tremolio delle sue labbra – quando gli occhi di Marco scivolarono rapidi di nuovo dal fuoco a lui, si sentì morire dentro. Ma fu solo un momento – un battito di ciglia, e Marco era di nuovo il suo amico e capitano. Gli accennò la porta con la testa e Jean seguì, affondando le mani nelle tasche per lasciare il conto all'oste e prelevare un'astuccio metallico.

Fuori li attendeva una sorpresa particolare. Aveva smesso di tirare vento, ma ogni superficie visibile era coperta da un sottile strato di neve – almeno cinque centimetri, tutti caduti nelle ore passate dentro alla locanda. Jean la osservò inebetito per qualche secondo mentre Marco si richiudeva al porta alle spalle e si sistemava la giacca e il pullover sottostante.

\- Se Dok ci fa lavorare con questo tempo domani lo strozzo. - Mormorò, prelevando una sigaretta dall'astuccio metallico e un fiammifero dall'apposito vano. Lo accese e lo avvicinò alla punta della sigaretta, inalando e attirando la fiammella verso il tabacco; lasciò cadere il fiammifero nella neve fresca e lo vide spegnersi appena toccato terra. - È un pazzo che ci sfrutta con tutti quei maledetti lavori di control... -

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase – o meglio, le parole gli morirono in gola mentre un gelo tutto nuovo atterrava sulla sua nuca. Per lo spavento aprì la bocca di colpo e la sigaretta crollò dove poco prima era caduto il fiammifero; Jean si voltò verso l'autore di quello scherzo idiota, lanciandogli un'occhiata truce e guardandolo ridere.

\- Sempre a lamentarti e mai a divertirti! - Marco fece spallucce. Come se una frase così _qualunquista e beota_ potesse giustificare l'avergli appena tirato una cavolo di palla di neve sul collo, o le due pronte ad essere lanciate che teneva tra le braccia. - Butta via quella sigaretta e raggiungimi, scemo. -

\- Oh, ci puoi scommettere... - Sibilò Jean. Si chinò a raccogliere la neve fresca da terra, stringendo appena i denti di fronte al freddo contro la pelle delle proprie dita. Era una sensazione tale che gli parve che la neve stesse scottandolo, e fu rapido a compattarla tra le dita e lanciarla in direzione di Marco, già lontano. - Non vale! Devi farti colpire! -

\- Non sai stare al gioco! - Si lamentò Marco. Il suo secondo colpo venne evitato di striscio e Jean gli rivolse un dito medio in un modo infantile di vendicarsi del torto subito, ma la cosa sembrò solo divetirlo ancora di più. - Sei talmente infantile, Jean... -

Jean si chinò a raccogliera una manciata di neve e lo rincorse. Era sempre stato più agile di Marco, e la neve rallentava la sua corsa ancora di più. Era grato che nessuno si fosse affacciato alla finestra per controllare perchè due soldati adulti stessero rincorrendosi in mezzo alla strada ridendo come pazzi – avrebbe solo rovinato un momento di felicità pura e idiota, rinfrescante e sincera, di quelle che provavano di rado. Allungò la mano libera per afferrare la collottola di Marco e poi il colletto del suo pullover, e infilò la neve raccolta tra il tessuto e la sua schiena, premendovi poi con forza. Marco strillò e si volto tremando, sul volto un'espressione terrorizzata.

\- N...non è d-davvero giusto. - Balbettò. Stava battendo i denti, e afferrò entrambi i polsi di Jean, sollevandoli per assicurarsi che l'amico non commettesse altri passi falsi e spingendolo contro il muro.

\- Non sai stare al gioco. - Fece eco Jean, la voce stridula. Marco alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa, senza replicare. Non mollò la presa sulle braccia di Jean neanche quando smisero entrambi di ridere, e solo il rumore dei loro respiri pesanti – e le nuvole di fiato che impedevano ad uno di vedere l'altro – riempì l'aria. Da qualche parte molto distante da loro un cocchiere incitò la propria cavalcatura a lavorare, e le ruote della carrozza si allontanarono tra uno schiocco di frusta e l'altro. Una voce ancora più lontana rise, probabilmente un ubriaco.

Jean ricordò questi rumori solo in seguito; in quel momento il fiato di Marco era pesante e potente contro le sue orecchie, ma più del suo fiato i suoi occhi – quei maledetti occhi, così dolci e così espressivi – sembravano stargli scavando dentro. Osservò il modo in cui le labbra di Marco continuavano ad aprirsi e richiudersi, come stesse cercando di dire qualcosa che non avrebbe potuto esprimere a parole.

Gli sembrò di udire una sola parola, ma forse era stata solo un'illusione. Marco domandò scusa in un soffio che si infranse sulla guancia di Jean, e l'istante dopo si chinò a sfiorare le labbra di Jean contro le proprie. Non tentò neanche di premervi contro – ogni parte di lui sembrò ammorbidirsi e sciogliersi. Come se quel bacio fosse qualcosa che aveva bramato a lungo e non uno stupido scherzo – come avesse atteso a lungo di potersi rilassare contro di lui. Mollò la presa sulle sue braccia, e Jean le rilasciò cadere lungo i propri fianchi, sfiorando con le dita prima il tessuto della lunga giacca di Marco e poi i mattoni alle proprie spalle, stringendovi contro come alla ricerca di una fuga. Si rese conto di aver chiuso gli occhi solo quando sentì Marco allontanarsi da lui e li riaprì per incontrare una sensazione non nuova ma inusuale ad abbattere quel bruno tanto intenso, tanto _suo_.

Rabbia. Non era una rabbia di quelle accecate ed accecanti, non una rabbia in grado di esplodere – non c'era nessuno contro cui rivolgerla, se non se stesso; e per questo motivo, a Jean parve quasi di vedere la rabbia di Marco ritorcersi contro sé nel giro di un battito di ciglia e accoltellarlo con una lama chiamata senso di colpa. Marco si allontanò da lui, prendendosi un momento per ammirare il casino che aveva combinato.

\- Scusa. - Ripetè. Era rosso in volto, serio e furioso. Era lo sguardo che aveva avuto di fronte a quelle pire, quella forza d'acciaio e quell'odio che avrebbe fatto solo fermentare e seppellito dove nessuno l'avrebbe mai visto tranne lui.

Jean si scoprì a desiderare che non lo facesse. Desiderava Marco sfogasse quella furia in un'altra maniera – contro di lui, magari. Quante volte era successo che fosse lui a urlare la propria rabbia a Marco, quante volte lui l'aveva sopportato e supportato? E come lo avesse sentito, Marco non tentò di fuggire; sbuffò nervoso e si rifece avanti per poggiare la fronte contro la sua spalla, pieno di una vergogna che Jean odiò quasi quanto la sua rabbia.

\- Scusa. - Ripetè una terza volta. Jean non lo allontanò; era confuso, ma era come per Marco: non era il tipo di confusione da rivolgere a qualcuno che non fosse se stesso. Poggiò una mano esitante sulla schiena di Marco e lo sentì premere ancora di più contro la sua spalla.

\- Non devi scusarti. - Sussurrò. Marco scosse la testa, senza alzarla.

\- Scusa se ho fatto sì che mi seguissi qui. - Proseguì. Jean sentì il coltello in quella particolare ferita torcere le sue carni, ma nessuna vampata di rabbia salire a bloccargli il fiato. Era davvero una sorpresa? Era stata davvero manipolazione?

\- Non fa nulla, sai. - Borbottò. Suonò impacciato e stupido, ma non gli importò. - Uh. Ti avrei seguito, se avessi deciso di andare con Eren e gli altri. -

Marco smise chiaramente di respirare, abbastanza a lungo perchè Jean lo scuotesse e riprendesse a sfregare la sua schiena, ora in un abbraccio vero e completo.

\- Scusami se ti amo. -

All'improvviso fu tutto chiaro, fu tutto allineato e semplice da comprendere. All'improvviso seppe perchè si erano conosciuti, e perchè aveva deciso di dare una possibilità all'idiota che voleva essere suo amico, e perchè sapeva riconoscere ciò che gli passava per la testa con un semplice sguardo.

E seppe cosa e a chi pensava Marco, guardando il fuoco.

\- Scusami se ho intenzione di fare lo stesso, se vorrai. -

Marco smise di nuovo di respirare, e questa volta Jean lo scosse fin da subito. - Smettila di farmi preoccupare, idiota. -

A quella frase Marco rise, e la sua risata scosse tutto il corpo di Jean. Lui non ricambiò il sorriso – era come se quella semplice frase gli avesse succhiato via tutte le energie, eppure non si sentiva triste. Era una felicità confusa quella che provava, una felicità tanto piena e completa e calda da non aver bisogno di essere espressa tramite un sorriso – almeno finchè Marco non avesse guardato nella sua direzione. Allora ci sarebbe stato il tempo per tutti i sorrisi che avrebbe potuto regalargli.

Un fiocco di neve andò posandosi sul suo naso e poi sulle dita che si stringevano attorno alla schiena di Marco. Presto avrebbe ricominciato a nevicare – Jean continuò ad osservare il cielo scuro e i fiocchi di neve che rubavano la certezza totale del buio notturno, e decise di regalarsi quell'immagine, di conservarla e associarla per sempre con gli abbracci di Marco, e il suo fiato caldo contro il collo. Sì, il tempo dei sorrisi sarebbe arrivato – e quello delle domande, e quello dei baci – ma per ora gli bastava quel tocco leggero, e quella neve tranquilla, e quella certezza dolcemente distrutta.

**Author's Note:**

> Era una delle cosine che mi tenevo sul PC da un po' e mi pareva carino postarla, dato che rileggendola l'ho trovata molto carina. L'intera OS è basata su una serie di fanart di An-Ka (una delle mie fanartist jeanmarco preferite), purtroppo a causa della scarsa connessione non posso inserire il link diretto al post ma vi consiglio di farvi un giro sul suo blog! 
> 
> Fatemi sapere che ne avete pensato, se volete! Alla prossima <3
> 
> -Joice


End file.
